Your Still Here
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: This is how Marina felt everyday when she thinks about Shade all the time and sometimes feels his presence around her and how she wanted him to be here alive with her and his son together.


_**Your Still Here**_

Marina watches as her son Griffin flying around with Luna keeping her company while hunting from her roost. She was relief her son and Luna were alright went they return from the underworld safe and sound in their tree haven since last five days ago. Marina looked at the two newborn bats more reminded her and Shade when they were young newborn on her island hunting together. She felt her heart pain when she thought about her love in her life. She remembers Griffin telling her his father gives his life for him and Luna to get out of the underworld and the three of them went to the tree while Shade went to different land and Griffin and Luna came here fully alive. She heavy sighed wrapping her wings tighter feeing her tears coming couldn't believe her love is gone forever and didn't say goodbye. She flew out of her roost and flew through the forest wanting to be left alone for a while as she continues flying across the sky while the sun is setting. She flew to the tree where she always comes to let her sorrows out and let her thoughts wash away. She roosted on the branch resting with tear in her eyes watching the sun setting behind the trees. Every time she comes to her tree she strangely felt his presence around her comforting her and thought she saw him in the sun but was gone. She didn't want to believe it's him but in her heart she wants to believe it. She heavy sighed and looked at the sun setting.

_I thought I saw you today; you were standing in the sun then turned away. _She singed softly looking at the sun going down wrapping her wings tighter. _And I knew it couldn't be but my heart believed. _She felt her heart mended wanting to believe it's really him in the sun watching her. She flew out of her roost and landed on the branch with her hand on the bark looking up at the sky seeing stars coming out. _Oh it seems like there something every day. _She sings remembers feeling his presence once a while every day when she felt depressed thinking about her love. _How could you be so far away? When your still here?_ She doesn't understand why she felt him all the time but was far away not letting her see him. _When I need you you're not hard to find, your still here. _ She sings more wanting Shade be beside her in his wings hearing his heartbeat telling her it's alright from his only voice while feeing his presence more. _I can see you in my baby's eyes. _She remembers seeing him in Griffin's eyes and she smiled softy thanking for Griffin having his eyes. _ And I laughed and cry your still here. _ She cries softly wiping her tears from her thumb claws as she sat down wrapping her wings around herself heavy sighed. She looked up at the starry sky feeling her heart beating thinking about Shade remembering having adventure together finding hibernaculum and saving the sun in south. _ I had a dream last night that you came to me on silverwing of light. _ She sings remembering a dream she had when Shade came to the tree haven. _I flew away with you in painted sky. _She dreamed he took her in his wings and they flew together in the beautiful night and she wanted to stay forever but woke up knowing it was all a dream. _And I woke up wondering what was real? _ She wanted to believe it was real but it was only a dream. _Is it what you see and touch or what you feel? _ She sings feeing him close to her without seeing him feeing his wings around her. _Cause your still here. _The more she felt his presence the more she feels he right beside her. She looks and saw the tiger moth flying by as she remembers Shade loving those bugs. All around her the forest reminded her and Shade flying together when Shade showed her around his home and they became mates and they still flew together having wonderful time until he has to leave with the males to the stone hold while she gives birth to their son. _Oh your everywhere we ever been your still here. _She sometimes hears his voice in the tree haven when the other silverwings were around believing it's him but she knew in her heart he not here and never be here. _Heard you in a stranger's laugh and I hung around to hear it laughed again. Just once again. _She sings remembering she stay where she was wanted to hear his voice one more as the silverwings left. She heavy sighed looking at where the sun setting was remembering seeing him in the sun. _I thought I saw you today. You were standing in the sun then you turned away. Away. _ She finished singing feeing her tears streaked down her face wanting her love alive with their kids together forever. She remembers Ariel telling her if she believes in her heart he with you forever he will never go away. She wipes her tears looking at the stars in the sky breathing heavily.

"You will always be in my heart Shade. No matter where you are I will always love you." She sighed and flew from her tree and making her way towards the tree haven with the other bats. She flew in and rested on her roost with her son already asleep soundly making her smile a little. She wrapped her wing around her son tightly against her not wanting to let him go or lose him. Before she fell asleep she felt a cool wind blowing against her fur and heard a faint whisper for she knew in her heart it's his voice.

_I will always be with you Marina no matter where you go and will forever love you. _She heard him whisper softy as if he's here with them. She felt her tears streaked down once more smiling to herself.

"I love you too Shade." She whispers softly as she fell asleep with her son in her wings.

_**Hey everyone how its going? When i heard the song your still here it reminded me of Shade and Marina in firewing when Shade gives up his life saving his son and Luna and i wanted to make a story of how Marina feels everday when she thinks about him. I didn't like the firewing ending but I like how Shade is still with them when he's in his ghost as it says in the end. I don't own the song but belongs to Faith Hill. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


End file.
